pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon (Adventures)
Moon is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Moon has black hair, with a bang aligned to the left. She has pale skin and slate-grey eyes. Moon wears a red flower-like toque on top of her head. Her clothes consist of a loose light cream colored t-shirt with light pink and gold flower patterns spread across it that is tied at the bottom and small teal shorts. Noticeably, the white color of a bra or tank top is visible under her left arm. On her feet, she wears red and black shoes with large yellow laces. Personality Moon is originally from the Sinnoh region. She hates Alola, stating that the region does not suit her. Moon can see through other people's lies and deception, such as when she did not fall for the lies of Sun and the Team Skull Grunts. Moon is a pharmacist and is proficient with various healing techniques. She told Sun that she studied at a school for pharmacists a few years ago and graduated. Additionally, she is a skilled archer, using her bow and arrows to knock medicine supplies off of a tree. Moon is also constantly frustrated with Suns dim-wittedness and yells at him whenever he makes a dumb remark. She also loves Poison-type Pokémon and finds them adorable. For her skills and knowledge of medicine, she is given the title of Mixer. Biography Moon was originally from a distant region and came to Alola with her Rotom.S&M001: The Grand Entrance and Delivery Boy Sun Sun & Moon arc Eventually, Moon came to Alola. Noting it was a quite different place, Moon tried to do her best to accommodate herself until meeting Sun, who had accidentally let loose a Pyukumuku, which caused the Pokémon to release its slimy contents on her and wet her clothes. She saw through Sun's lies and threw the Pyukumuku at him, only to be reprimanded by him about not throwing it into the sea. She noticed Team Skull's attempt to fool Sun by not paying him for his work, and informed him about it, which made Team Skull's Salandit slap her using its tail. She witnessed Sun and Cent defeat Team Skull and their Pokémon. She was approached by Sun after the battle, who wanted to make things up for her by making her delivery. Moon rode on the Tauros that Sun had called through his Ride Pager to travel to Professor Kukui's laboratory. She was warmly welcomed by the citizens of Hau'oli City, but reminded Sun to hurry up and continue on their way. Upon noticing that Sun's leg wasn't fully healed, Moon used a bow and arrow to gather medicinal supplies off a tree, and treated Sun using the ingredients. She was surprised by Tapu Koko's appearance and witnessed Sun battle it using his Pokémon. She wondered what the sparkling stone that Tapu Koko had left was. Later, she met Professor Kukui and was overwhelmed by his enthusiasm.S&M002: The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl Moon noticed that Professor Kukui and Rowlet were trapped in a bubble and burst the bubble using an arrow when she feared that they would drown. Sun introduced her to Professor Kukui and she witnessed the Professor hitting Sun for his negligence after Sun revealed that it was his fault that the Pokédex, which Rotom had to inhabit, was sticky and stinky. Upon noticing Rowlet inside the bubble, Moon burst it with an arrow and treated Rowlet with a medicine which she had prepared after the latter got cold due to staying for a long period of time inside the bubble. Later, she treated the injuries that Sun had sustained while looking for Rotom and told him about how Rowlet was a nocturnal Pokemon, making it much more active during night, and pointed out the similarities between Rowlet and her. She was informed by Sun about the upcoming festival at Iki Town.S&M003: Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc Pokémon On hand With Sun Befriended Gallery moon adventures.png|Moon in her debut Sun and moon adventures.png|Moon, Sun and his Alolan Meowth Sun and moon arc.png|Moon, Sun and Alola Starters moon assistant sinnoh.png|Moon as an assistant in Sinnoh References Category:Female characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Laboratory assistants